beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 01
is the first episode of Beyblade Burst Turbo, and the third season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on April 2, 2018 in Japan and later aired on October 7th, 2018 in Canada and December 15, 2018 in America. Plot Valt is lost in a jungle where he meets a boy named Aiger Akabane who saves both him and his Bey, Strike Valtryek, from falling. Both introduce each other and Valt follows Aiger to his farmhouse. Aiger reveals that his family makes metal statues. Valt later asks Aiger's father, Taiga Akabane, to upgrade his Strike Valtryek using the metal from the statue of an armored knight riding a winged horse. The next day, Valt creates his new Beyblade, Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic, and brings out a Beystadium for a test launch. Aiger is impressed with this and wants his own Turbo Bey, but his father rejects him, so he decides to do it himself. With the help of his younger sister, Naru Akabane, he makes Z Achilles using the metal from a statue of Achilles, while 11 and Xtend are given to him by his mother Kana Akabane. Soon afterward, Valt and Aiger have a match, with Valt winning the match with a Burst Finish. As Valt leaves with Naru guiding him, Aiger shouts in agony as he vows to one day defeat Valt. Major Events * Valt meets Aiger Akabane and his family. * Valt's Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot is upgraded to Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic. * Aiger creates Z Achilles 11 Xtend. * Valt defeats Aiger. Characters * Valt Aoi * Aiger Akabane (Debut) * Taiga Akabane (Debut) * Naru Akabane (Debut) * Kana Akabane (Debut) * Raul Comas (Mentioned) * Achilles (Debut) Beyblades * Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot (Valt's) * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt's; Debut) * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's; Debut) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) vs. Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) = Valt & Valtryek (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Rush Launch (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) Full Episode File:BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 1- Time to go Turbo! Videos For Kids|Full Episode Gallery Preview Episode Burst Turbo E1 - Valt Lost in The Forest.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt Meets Aiger.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt and Aiger Race.png Burst Turbo E1 - A New Friendship.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger and Achilles.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt and Strike Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E1 - Wonder Valtryek's Debut.png Burst Turbo E1 - Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic.png Burst Turbo E1 - Wonder Valtryek's Performance.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger, Valt, and Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Surprised About Wonder Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt Lost in The Forest Again.png Burst Turbo E1 - Eager Aiger.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Excited About Achilles' Design.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Meets Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E1 - Z Achilles' Debut.png Burst Turbo E1 - Battle Ready Aiger.png Burst Turbo E1 - Z Achilles' Performance.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger and Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Uses Valt Launch.png Burst Turbo E1 - Heated Up Valt.png Burst Turbo E1 - Heated Up Aiger.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie vs Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valtryek Close to a Ring-Out.png Burst Turbo E1 - Achilles Bursts.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Upset By His First Loss.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger and Achilles Ending Scene.png Burst Turbo E1 - Z Achilles 11 Xtend.png Trivia * This is the only episode of Beyblade Burst Turbo where Valt narrates the title card. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes